1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elongated shape LED tube; more particularly, to an LED glass tube light.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an LED glass tube light is easily broken or damage due to non-uniform external force (such as the rotation of the torque or gravity) concentrated on glass tube.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the invention, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.